


I Love You(?)

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [17]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based on the Mochitalia bondage strip, Bondage, Brainwashing, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, VK Drabbles, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #24: Pairing Order: RusAme / Prompt: Hypnotism / Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You(?)

"Good morning, Amerika," Russia smiled, walking into the cold little room with a small tray of porridge and milk. The other nation hardly acknowledged him, aside from chanting a little louder.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you-"

"Da, I love you too," the big man giggled excitedly, shivering with the power he now controlled over his lover. America stared lifelessly up at him, that smile twitching from being forced to hold still for so long, those lips moving continuously. Ivan swirled up some porridge onto his spoon and offered it to his love. "Say, 'Ah~'!"

"I love you, I love you, I lov—"

Alfred choked on the spoon shoved roughly into his mouth, suckling it like the obedient pup Ivan had transformed him into. "Very good, my Amerika," Russia praised, ruffling Alfred's hair as the nation whined and trembled in the tight rope harness that bound him. "Are you hungry for something more?"

"I love you, I—"

The mantra stuttered to a halt, replaced by a crescendoing moan that spasmed into a cry of agony, Alfred's rockhard cock wrangled away from release again by the strangling cockring. The torture had lasted for hours, Ivan returning regularly to make sure he didn't completely ruin his new pet's cock, the evidence being the dried splatters that had trickled down Alfred's thighs and stained the rope. Buzzing wondrously in Alfred's abused ass and nuzzled up against his prostrate, the vibrator battery luckily hadn't run out yet.

"I-I-I loooove yoooouuuuu!" Alfred crooned madly in his hypnotic delirium, chanting even louder when Ivan replaced the toy with something much more satisfying.


End file.
